The present invention relates generally to techniques for managing storage, and in particular to techniques for creation, operation, management, and access control of network-based storage services in customer support operations.
Conventional network-based value-added services comprises of more than one service components. For example, outsourcing service of enterprise application over Internet involves network access services via the Internet, hosting service of Web servers and database servers and storage management services. Each service component may be provided by different service providers or may be served by one consolidated service provider. An added dimension includes the provision of customer support services to equipment installed in a customer facility. Computer networks have made it possible for off site customer support personnel to obtain information about equipment installed in customer facilities. While certain advantages to such conventional approaches are perceived, opportunities for further improvement exist. For example, according to conventional network management technology, managing such complicated service systems, to keep the service up and running, can be a challenging task to the service operators. Further, security and access control issues arise with any network access to equipment.
What is needed are improved techniques for creation, operation, management, and access control of network-based storage services in customer support operations.